And the Ashes Fell Like Snow
by DreamStar14
Summary: A new enemy has a appeared in Hargrove County, and an old one has resurfaced. Two team must work together to stop this evil, but what happens when this evil is someone you know, or much worse, someone you love? Samurai Versus Megaforce, Sequel to Top of the World, PRS AU
1. Part 1: The Red Samurai

A/N: Here it is! Samurai Versus Megaforce, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, but you don't have to, and this is basically a sequel to this story. But, I suppose you could read this by tself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the world, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Troy Burrows, Megaforce Red, meets a mysterious ally when a group of weird fish-faced monsters show up in Hargrove County. Who is he and why is he here?"_

_**The Ultimate Team-Up: Samurai Versus Megaforce**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _And the Ashes Fell Like Snow_

**Part 1: The Red Samurai**

_**August 23, 2014**_

**Seaside Cliff, Harwood County**

The Red Ranger leading this team of five Rangers, their spandex's main color being white, called out, "Alright, team! Let's nail these Loogies!"

"Right! _Megaforce Weapons, Activate!_"

And with each of their respective weapons in hand, they charged. They didn't really care if this attack of Loogies was sudden or random, or just plain out of the blue. They could worry about that later.

**Emma Goodall**, age seventeen, nearly eighteen, was _Megaforce Pink_. She controlled the wind and the Pheonix Zord, and she was calm, sometimes a little hyper, especially when she was excited. She was the youngest on the team, but she knew how to kick major Warstar butt. She had proved herself many times, so the others were certain she would take care of herself. She cared a lot about the environment, and photography was her passion, as was BMX. She rode her bike to school every day with her best friend Gia, and she got mostly A's and sometimes B's, but she was the heart of the team. She was their team spirit, and she knew how to get people's hearts in the right place.

**Noah Carver**, just turned eighteen, was _Megaforce Blue_. He was the only Ranger who had the power of water, of the sea, and he controlled the Shark Zord. He was mainly calm, nerding out when he found something scientifically interesting. He was a nerd, the smartest of the group and definitely the brains behind the team, always thinking before he acted. He didn't get a lot of humor, but when he did, it was usually science-related. Robo Knight was the same way, and that's how Noah could relate to him so much. All his life, he focused on his academics, leaving him somewhat physically weak, but the others, Jake especially, helped him believe in himself. And with his friends by his side, he got stronger day by day.

**Jake Holling**, the oldest at age nineteen, was _Megaforce Black_. He controlled the land, mainly rocks, and the Snake Zord. He was the goof-off, the rebel. He didn't much about logic. He could leave that to Noah, whom he knew for a good majority of his life. Even though they were different, they became good friends quickly, even best friends. And while Noah was the brains, Jake was the muscle. He had a major crush on Gia, though at times, it seemed pretty stalker-ish, but he just wanted to hang out with her. He was a jokester, sometimes annoying, but once you got to know him, he was a very nice guy, and you would want him on your team.

**Gia Moran**, older than Noah at age eighteen and a half, was _Megaforce Yellow_. She, like Jake, controlled the land, but she held the power over plants and also the Tiger Zord. She was the school's Little Miss Perfect, also known as the toughest girl in school. No one wanted to mess with her, but everyone admired her. However, she didn't really seem to enjoy the attention, even though she took advantage of it, but not for herself. Never for herself. She always took advantage of the attention for others. She wore a mask, an I-don't-care attitude, a pretty mean poker face, as to not show her emotions to anyone else. She was that way around even her own team, but Emma, being her best friend since kindergarten, could easily open her up a bit. They too, like Noah and Jake, were different, but they remained friends. She was tough, and she knew what she was doing when it came to saving the world.

**Troy Burrows**, the second oldest, just turned nineteen, was _Megaforce Red_. He, like Emma, controlled the wind, although he held the power over storm-like winds, as well as the Dragon Zord. He was the new kid in town, moving here about a year ago. He met all four of his teammates on the same day, the first day to his new school. Even though he was quiet, he was not shy. He was polite and big on respect, but he always stood up to bullies, especially if they were picking on others. Like Gia, he had a pretty mean poker face and seemed emotionless, but around the others, he opened up quite a bit. He may not have said it out loud yet, but he enjoyed the company of his team, his friends. Gia was his second-in-command, sometimes even leading the team together in perfect sync. he was starting to like Emma, and Gia was beginning to like Jake, but neither of them ever showed it. However, Troy knew his friendship with Gia was stronger than any of his bonds with the others.

As a team, they had put down a lot of monsters. The Warstar ship was still out there, as was General Malkor. They had put down both of his generals, Creepox and Vrak, both of whom proved to be tougher than they looked.

As the Megaforce Rangers fought of this wave of Loogies attacking the people on the beach, enjoying the last days of summer, from a crevice, glowing red, a familiar stranger was watching them. He laughed evilly.

_"Revenge shall be swift, Rangers. Mark my words."_

Octoroo glanced at the Sanzu River before him. The ship had sunk many months ago. He had to admit, he was pretty lonely without Dayu or Master Xandred. A fight with anyone was something he was itching for.

He too wanted revenge, mainly for his fallen master. He glanced back at the stranger and asked, "Who are you? I've asked that question a million times, Oo-ah-oo."

_"It does not matter who I am," _the stranger answered. _"Let us plan our revenge."_

Octoroo nodded, weary of this stranger. He looked exactly like his fallen master, but he sounded different.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Ernie's Froyo Shop, Downtown Hargrove County**

Troy was waiting for Ernie to finish the order he had just put in. None of the others could come with him. Jake was practicing his soccer kicks, Gia and Emma were painting each others' nails, talking about girl things only they could understand, but apparently, it was very important. Noah was studying some dirty water that looked like it had chemicals in it, but he was testing it to make sure.

They all like different flavors, but milkshakes were all five's favorites. And Ernie being the one who made them from scratch made them even better. They knew each other for nearly a full year, and they had all gotten to know each other like the back of their own hands. They were Juniors last year, and this year, they would be seniors.

Ernie came out of the kitchen with the buckets of homemade ice cream, ready to start on the milkshakes when everyone in the malt shop heard a crash outside. Thinking it was only someone tripping over a table, they did nothing to see what was wrong. But Troy had a feeling it was deeper than that.

And he was right.

Something weird, a fish-faced monster had appeared in the window, a sword in its hand, raised and ready to attack.

Loogies?

Those by the window shrieked in horror and fear and quickly got up and rushed to the back of the restaurant. Troy looked back at Ernie after watching the people in the shop do this. Ernie had a broom in hand, ready to fight.

But Troy called back to him, "No, don't! Stay here, Ernie. It's too dangerous! Stay and look after these people, okay?"

Ernie nodded as Troy ran towards the front doors and exited the shop, attacking the weird looking Loogie on the way.

As he sent one flying with a hard kick, Troy surveyed his surroundings. He couldn't morph. No yet. Not when there were so many people around.

_But were they Loogies?_

Since when did Loogies have weird fish-shaped faces?

He caught one off-guard and then punches another two in the face.

"Sorry," he politely called out, "but I gotta borrow this!" He grabbed the sword of another and, imagining it was his Dragon Sword, he fought all of them off with it.

_Where were the others?_

He looked around again, this time catching the fact that the area was empty, so he took out his morpher and his card. While running forward, back into the fight, he morphed. _"Go, Go, Megaforce!" _Brandishing his real Dragon Sword, he struck one down before moving on the next. Before he could do so, however, one struck him in the back.

Troy collapsed on the ground and rolled off to the side in order to avoid what could have been a lethal hit.

Since when were Loogies this strong?

Red boots stepped off to the side, but they were not his own. Troy glanced over to where this new stranger was.

_Another Red Ranger?_

"Huh?" Troy asked himself. "Who is this guy?"

The prominent feature of his spandex was not how the collar was Japanese-style, nor was it the fire kanji on his helmet, but how awe-striking it looked. There was no black anywhere in the outfit, except for the visor in the helmet. It was all white and gold.

Troy knew who this was. The spandex design on his Ranger Key back at Headquarters was different, but Troy was sure he was still the same guy.

"That's far enough, Moogers," Troy heard him say.

So these things weren't Loogies after all. They were called Moogers.

_Their names sounded very similar..._

Oh well, Troy could worry about that later. He was too focused on the fight in front of him. He heard the Moogers growl and snarl at this Ranger, beginning to back away. It was almost as if they were afraid.

But one Mooger, who seemed like the leader of the group, urged the others to attack anyway, or it looked like it. Troy couldn't speak their language of snarls.

The other Red Ranger hooked up a black disk to the hilt of his sword, with was a Japanese-style sword, and unsheathed it. He glanced over at Troy and said calmly, "Don't worry, I'll handle this."

And he charged.

Troy watched this guy's fighting style. It was definitely Japanese alright. He was using kendo-style sword fighting, all while using Tai Kwon Do and a couple of other hand-to-hand techniques. Troy knew this because he too was a martial artist. Gia was too, but the others weren't, even though Jake was an athlete. It had taken a while, but he and Gia had taught the others some basic karate skills. Now, they were experts in fighting, or close to it. They still had a lot to learn, all five of them, or rather, six. They always counted Robo Knight as a part of their team.

Troy lost his train of memories when the other Red brandished a red disk and hooked it up the hilt of his sword.

This next part greatly intrigued him. His sword was engulfed in flames.

Troy could not do that without using a card, a special one at that, from Gosei. He controlled the harsher winds, whereas Emma had power over the breezes. They each had a certain domain. Troy and Emma could use thunder and lighting, but fire was out of their league, both of them.

_But it seemed that this guy had the natural power over fire._

All of the Moogers were gone in a little explosion after a few red-colored energy slashes from his sword. When the smoke and flakes died down, Troy finally allowed himself to get up, and he raced toward the other Red, who had his back to him, sheathing his sword.

Before he could walk away, Troy bowed to him, saying, "Thank you."

The other Red turned to him, his facial expression hidden by his helmet. "It was nothing," was his reply. It was calm and gentle, but held power and authority within it. "Protecting this world is just what we were destined to do."

Troy de-morphed, allowing the other Red to see his civilian face. "Troy Burrows, Megaforce Red." And he held out his hand for him to shake.

The other Red also de-morphed, seeing that this Troy was no threat to him. When the red light faded shortly after, there stood a brunette-haired man, with blue eyes, wearing a red t-shirt, a black cotton jacket, but he looked almost exactly like Troy.

He took Troy's hand and shook. "Jayden Shiba, Samurai Red."

**Jayden Shiba**, now age twenty-one, was _Samurai Red_, controller of the element of fire and the Lion Zord. He had loosened up quite a bit since the others had departed. It was usually the other way around, but not for Jayden. He wasn't completely alone. He still had Jii, whom he had gone back to live with and whom he went out with a lot. Lauren also visited from time to time. He played his guitar, the one Emily got him for Christmas, and he had written quite a few songs. Jayden missed the others, but the one who was constantly on his mind was Emily. He had met a lot of girls while he and Jii were out and about, but he never forgot his promise to Emily. He would wait for her, even if it took a million years for her to return.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Troy asked, but he immediately shut his mouth, afraid that he just said the wrong thing.

Jayden merely shrugged. "They left. Our mission is over. Where's yours?"

"Busy. I didn't have time to call them," Troy replied. "Those... Moogers?" Jayden nodded. "Yeah, those Moogers were tougher than I had anticipated."

"At least you tried to hang in there long enough for me to arrive," the other calmed him down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm stronger than I look." Jayden smiled.

"All I'm worried about is the issue about this attack. What are Moogers doing so far away from their place of origin?" Jayden pondered over this carefully.

"Which is...Panorama City, correct?" Troy asked. Gosei and Tensou had made them memorize basic information about their predecessors, just in case a team-up was involved.

Jayden nodded, but asked, "Yeah, but...how do you know that?"

All Troy said to this was, "You should probably talk to my Mentor about that. And we had a random attack just yesterday. We don't know why. I mean, Warstar's been pretty quiet lately, but that Loogie attack was just out-of-the-blue. Come on. I'll lead you to our base."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Megaforce Secret Base**

The others had gathered in their secret hideout, their Headquarters. Troy had contacted them, interrupting their _"important"_ activities, telling them to report to Gosei immediately. Gosei, who was also contacted, agreed with Troy, his voice sounding like he knew something the others didn't.

They soon heard the sound of Troy's voice. He sounded like he was talking to someone.

"But this hideout is less conspicuous than ours was. Rather, still is, I guess," came the stranger's voice.

"I suppose." They came in sight, and the stranger was first drawn to the giant face on the wall. Troy continued, "This is our hideout. This little robot is Tensou and this," he motioned to the giant face, "is our Mentor, Gosei. These other four are my teammates." The stranger glanced at the others.

Emma and Gia both thought he was pretty cute. Blushes spread across their faces. Emma stuck out her hand.

"Emma Goodall, Pink Ranger." He shook it and nodded.

"I'm Gia Moran, the Yellow."

"Jake Holling, Megaforce Black."

"Noah Carver, the Blue Ranger," Noah also held out his hand, which the stranger shook.

Troy continued, "Guys, this is Jayden Shiba."

_"The Red Samurai Ranger,"_ Gosei finished. Jayden glanced up at him, fully confident that Gosei knew what he was talking about. He didn't know why. Gosei just had a tone in his voice that just told you that he already knew everything about you.

"You know him?" Jake asked.

_"Of course," _Gosei replied, _"The Samurai are the Rangers before you. For three centuries, their families had fought the evil known as the Nighlock, demons from the Netherworld, and they finally succeeded in defeating Master Xandred not too long ago."_

"January first," Jayden muttered. He knew that date like the back of his hand. That was the day the Samurai Rangers finally claimed victory against Xandred.

"Jayden!" They all turned to face the old main that had just entered the fort.

"Jii," Jayden muttered.

"Pardon me for being late," Jii replied, somewhat out of breath. "This is not the easiest place to find."

_"It is this way for a reason,"_ Gosei spoke up. _"Mega Rangers, this is Mentor Jii, the Mentor to the Samurai. I apologize for keeping you delayed, but this fort is impossible to find to those who have never seen it before because of the very same reason you have protective symbols around your House. As long as evil still exists in this world, this fortress must stay standing, and the Power Rangers must always exist. My teacher, Zordon, taught me that. He repeated it over and over again."_

This was just weird. They seemed like good buddies.

Jii nodded. "All is forgiven. And you are?" Jii turned to the Mega Rangers.

Jayden leaned in and said, "Power Rangers: Megaforce, Troy, Gia, Jake, Emma, and Noah."

Jii nodded, and Tensou spoke up for the first time.

_"What were the Nighlock doing this far away from Panorama City?"_

Jayden kneeled beside the robot and calmly replied, "I don't know, Tensou. But that's why I'm going to call the others, so we can sort all of this out."

"Already done." Jayden turned to his godfather with a grateful smile. "The others are on their way as we speak."

Jayden nodded, his smile never wavering. "Thanks, Jii. You're always one step ahead."

Jake suddenly said aloud, "Wait a minute. If Jayden's team comes here, then that means...we get to do our very first team-up!"

"Yeah!" Emma jumped up and down with him. "I can't wait to meet them!"

Jayden's smile remained, but the whole ordeal with Scott ran through his mind. That hadn't turned out so well at first, but things got better.

What if that happened with this team?

Would they ever make up if it did?

What if they never got out of this one?

Troy placed a solid hand on his shoulder, causing Jayden to glance over at him. Troy seemed to be reading his mind. "Don't worry. We're Power Rangers. Everything always works out in the end."

"But with a price," Jayden replied solemnly. He sounded very wise, and he technically was. "Things always work in our favor because someone usually pays a hefty price for it." Emily becoming the portal flashed through his mind. It still haunted him, even to this day. "What will the price be this time?"

Jayden only got along with Scott because his team was sucked into one of Cog's portals, one that was meant for him and Scott.

"Don't worry about it," Troy said in response. "No one will die, or suffer. I'll personally make sure to that if I have to."

Jayden did not smile, but he said nothing.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it?

Also, on another note, I tried to add all of the Megaforce pairings in this story. I actually ship all of the ships in Megaforce, but I guess I am a little biased to Red/Yellow, Troy/Gia, to speak the truth. Sorry. However, I did add some Troy/Emma and Jake/Gia in there as well. The following is a little preview to the next chapter of the Top of the World series:

**Part 2: **_"Dark Clouds and Impending Danger"_

"_With the other Samurai on their way, the plot thickens, in such a way that none of them expect. The price Jayden was talking about…was this it? If yes, who was paying the price now?"_

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think will happen next, judging by the Part 2 preview?**


	2. Part 2: Dark Clouds and Impending Danger

A/N: Here it is! Samurai Versus Megaforce, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, but you don't have to, and this is basically a sequel to this story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the world, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

Note: Did you know that the Samurai helped in the casting of the Mega Rangers? That and Alex Heartman and Azim Rizk are good friends in real life?

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_With the other Samurai on their way, the plot thickens, in such a way that none of them expect. The price Jayden was talking about…was this it? If yes, who was paying the price now?"_

_**The Ultimate Team-Up: Samurai Versus Megaforce**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _And the Ashes Fell Like Snow_

**Part 2: Dark Clouds and Impending Danger**

_**August 24, 2014**_

**Hargrove County, Megaforce Base**

"I'm so sorry for being so late, Jayden!" Jayden merely shook his head, smiling, as his old second-in-command bowed to him with the utmost respect, the same as he always had.

"Kevin," Jayden spoke aloud, silencing the said Blue Ranger, "it's alright. You're actually pretty early. I wasn't expecting anyone until tomorrow."

**Kevin Hamasaki**, now age twenty-two, was _Samurai Blue_, with the power over water and the Dragon Zord. After returning home and spending time with his parents for a few weeks, he returned to his swim team to train with the Olympics. He had picked back up on swimming very quickly, and he was so close to getting in. He wasn't quite there yet, but Kevin knew he would get in sooner or later, and he would not give up so easily. Mia called him a lot, but he mainly called her when he had the time. He missed her. He missed her personality, her voice, her touch, everything, but he would not give up so easily. He would be reunited with her. It was only a matter of time.

"It is my pleasure to be here," Kevin replied, "and to be able to fight by your side once more, Jayden."

"Kevin, stop being so formal," Jayden gently ordered. "We're friends, remember?"

"Right, sorry," Kevin cleared his throat. "Anyway, who are these guys?" He motioned to the Megaforce Rangers, also at the base.

"Power Rangers: Megaforce, Kevin," Jayden replied, "our successors, the team after us. Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia, and Noah."

Each Ranger nodded their head as Jayden called them off.

"_Megaforce_?" Kevin repeated, incredulously. "Seriously? What a bunch of amateur wannabes..."

Twinges of pain struck at the Mega Rangers' hearts. Did this guy just call them rookies? A joke? Jake was about to walk forward to give him a piece of his mind, but Noah calmly held him back, whispering, "Calm down, Jake. You don't want to prove him right."

Jake eased up as Jayden sternly warned, "Kevin...be nice. Megaforce is the name their mentor Gosei gave to them, and he gave it to them for a reason."

"Who's Gosei?" Kevin asked.

_"I am,"_ the seven rangers turned to the deep voice, to the tiki face on the wall._ "I know I may not look like much, but I do know what I am doing."_

Kevin bowed, apologizing, "I am so sorry, Sir."

"It's not him you should apologizing to, Kevin," Jayden scolded him. Kevin glanced up at his leader, who nodded his head over to the Megaforce Rangers. "It's them."

Kevin hesitated.

"Why don't you six get acquainted outside? I'd like to talk with Gosei for a minute," Jayden asked. Actually, it was more of an order, meaning, to Kevin, that he had to talk to Gosei in private.

Kevin reluctantly led the five Rangers to the outside world. And Jayden could hear him softly apologizing to them as they walked out.

Once they were gone, Jayden turned to Gosei, who spoke up, saying, _"Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM...Samurai...and now Megaforce. There is indeed a reason why all these Ranger teams were so named. Other teams may not have liked the names of others, but the team that had that name thought it was the best name in the world. It gave them strength, courage, honor...it gave them dignity, something be proud of. I have named this team Megaforce for that very reason, to reassure them that as long as they believe in themselves, they can accomplish anything. You and your team, the Samurai, are so called due to your ancestors, the legacy you all carry, your powers having been passed down from generation to generation. Your name of Samurai reminded you of the mission that your family has had for the past three centuries."_

Jayden could not deny the truth in this. "You also named them Megaforce for another reason...this is the twentieth year the Power Rangers have existed...you have something big planned for them, don't you? Involving the Ranger Keys here?"

_"I have,"_ Gosei replied, about to reveal something very secretive. _"I have sensed, I have seen, a great evil coming, a great armada, with one purpose. They have come to destroy this entire universe. The Warstar Aliens are just the beginning."_

"This armada," Jayden began, "is led by someone, or has a mole, which is passing secrets about the earth and the Rangers to them?"

_"Indeed," _the tiki face responded. _"You are very sharp, Samurai Red."_

"I was trained to be like that," he said. "Back to subject on the armada..."

_"The big thing I have planned for them is a new set of morphers, and with them, new spandex, modeled after pirates. With these new suits and morphers, they will be able to access the modes and powers of all the Rangers that have come before them, even their original suits." _Gosei paused. _"I shall admit, however, that I am afraid. I fear for their lives."_

"They will succeed, Gosei," Jayden comforted the mentor. "They may be the newest team, but they are still Power Rangers, and we Power Rangers always find a way."

_"Even if there is a price involved?"_

Jayden silenced himself, knowing this was true.

And also, he knew that Gosei had been listening when he and Troy were talking.

He also knew that what Gosei had just told him he had wanted to be kept a secret, so Jayden silently swore not to tell them.

The heavy silence was broken when Tensou came rushing forward, a loud beeping noise sounding throughout the vicinity.

_"Gosei! Trouble! It's terrible!"_

_"Calm down, Tensou,"_ the tiki face replied. _"Where is the attack?"_

_"At the football stadium! It's so terrible!"_ Tensou replied, his nervousment nearly costing him his programming.

"Don't worry, Tensou," Jayden spoke up, already heading towards the exit of the base. "We're on it. Don't bother calling the others. They're on my way out."

And Jayden ran towards the exit and off to the sight of the attack.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Hargrove County Football Stadium**

All seven of the Rangers, however many different teams there were, had all raced to the stadium as soon as Jayden explained what was going on in a few words as possible, as he was running by them, very quickly too, I may add.

_'Trouble! Let's go!'_

That was all he said. Even though Jake didn't neccesarily like the fact that Jayden was taking over the leadership role, Troy didn't mind at all. For a year, he had been dreaming for another Red, any one that came before him, to show him how leading a team was supposed to be done.

He too had his insecurities.

_'How can I be the Red Ranger?' _He had told Gosei the day they got their powers. _'I'm the new kid in town.'_

But Gosei believed in him.

And he had held on for a year.

But when the seven got there, fully morphed, the two Samurai in the front, there was nothing there. They glanced all around them to see if they were on the wrong side of the stadium, but there was nothing on either side.

"Could Tensou be wrong?" Emma asked.

"I don't think so," Noah replied quietly. "He didn't appear to have any type of bug in his system."

"Just another example of how amateur you guys are..." Kevin muttered.

Before any of the Mega Rangers could angrily reply to this, Jayden beat them to it, "That's enough, Kevin. Not only have they been Rangers for nearly a year, but we've had attacks like this as well. Just keep your guard up."

Just something about Jayden's voice always made the situation quiet and calm down.

Gia turned around quickly, sensing something behind them. "There!"

There stood an orange and green monster with two faces, one big with horns and the second on his shoulder, shaped like a tiki's face, but looking nothing like Gosei's.

"Hello, Rangers," he greeted. "I am Absorbator. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Warstar?" Jake asked, all seven of them getting into fighting positions.

"No," Jayden calmly replied. "Nighlock."

Noah turned to him, his confusion and awe hidden by his visor. "How do you know?"

"He reeks of Sanzu River water," was Jayden's response. "Fighting Nighlock and Moogers for nearly five years now kinda makes you notice these things."

"Ahh," the Nighlock said. "Very sharp, Red Ranger. Oh, wait. There are two of you now, aren't there? Right, Megaforce?"

Emma got into her fighting position. "How does he know our team name? We don't know this creep."

"I am deeply sorry, Megaforce," the Mega Rangers and the two Samurai turned to a few steps above them, in the opposite direction, "as that would be my doing."

_His armor..._

"Master Xandred..." Jayden muttered.

But Emily destroyed him. He knew she did. He was there when it happened. How did he come back so quickly? So refreshed?

Kevin voiced his thoughts. "I thought Emily destroyed him! How the hell is he back?"

"Wait a minute!" Noah shouted. "His voice sounds very familiar. At least, to us, it does. That's not your Xandred at all. That's..."

"Vrak," Troy finished.

Vrak uncovered his eyes. "Indeed it is. Very sharp, Megaforce Rangers. However, I have a new name now. I am now called _Vrandex_, and I have come to take my place as Master Xandred's successor."

"Successor?" Jayden and Kevin unsheathed their swords.

"You may have won against the King of the Sanzu River," Vrak, or Vrandex, answered, "but the war against the Nighlock will never be over."

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

They all turned to the right side, somewhere behind Vrandex's standing position.

**Michael "Mike" Hayashi**, now age twenty, was _Samurai Green_, the one who had the power over forest and the Bear Zord. He, actually, did not change one bit. He was still the jokester, the prankster, the rebel, and just overall the ever loving goof-ball he always was. He had called Antonio a few times, just to say hello and see how he was doing. His childhood friend he had talked to Kevin and Mia about during Christmas of 2013, Angela Hunter, was actually hanging out with him every day now, at least, every day the two of them were both available. His crush for Angela was turning into real love and he could not imagine a single day with her anymore.

He was fully morphed and his sword was brandished, like his fellow Red and Blue Rangers. "You're gonna feel the wrath of the Samurai in just a few seconds. So just stand right there and let us get you."

"Mike!" Kevin was actually really glad to see Mike right now, surprisingly, as they didn't exactly get along too well.

"You only wish it was that easy, kid," Vrandex said, before jumping into action. The three Samurai followed him. "Too bad it's not!"

The Mega Rangers went to go after them, to help them, despite whatever Kevin had insulted them about. Jake was beginning to like Mike, as they seemed the same, and all five of them liked Jayden. He beleived in them, and he too genuinely liked them and stood up for them against his own teammate, Kevin.

But their path was blocked by the Nighlock, Absorbator.

"Not so fast, Rangers," Absorbator informed them, almost sadly. "Apparently, I'm not supposed to let you guys interfere."

"Well, we're not going down without a fight!" Troy retorted. "Jake, Gia! Land Power, now!"

"Right! _Rockcrush Card! Activate!_"

Barrages of rocks were created from the ground and flew directly Absorbator. For a minute, it seemed like it would do the trick.

But the mouth on his shoulder face opened up and absorbed it. It closed and Absorator activated the cannon he had for an arm and sent the blast right back at the two Land Rangers, who crashed into the stone wall behind them before collapsing on the hard ground, writhing in pain.

"Gia! Jake!" Noah called out to them. "That's it! You'll pay for that! _Seashower Card! Activate!_"

But Absorbator did the same thing with his water attack. Noah collapsed on the ground, noticing something off.

"It seemed...a lot stronger than when I released it..." Noah said, yet in less pain that Jake and Gia.

"Because it was," Absorbator said. "I can absorb any elemental attack, and I can send it right back to you with only twice as much force as when you attacked me with it. If that makes any sense..."

"Emma!"

"Right! _Twistornado Card!_"

_"Lightning Strike Card!"_

_"Activate!"_

No avail.

Jayden was caught off guard as Vrandex sent Kevin and Mike backwards, in pain from the hits and attacks they received and took the brunt of. Little winged bats surrounded him, trapping him and eventually covering him. Completely.

From his place on the ground, Troy glanced up and saw their predicament.

"No! Vrak, stop!"

"Enough! Absorbator, you're drying out."

"I know, Master, and I am sorry!"

"No need for apologies, my servant," Vrandex replied, calmly and evilly, sounding for a minute like Serrator. "We got what we wanted."

He motioned to the captured Jayden, still trapped inside the pile of bats.

"Let's go!"

And the remaining seven Rangers could only watch as the three disappeared through a Gap, Jayden against his own will.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Megaforce Base**

Gosei and Jii were both very solemn when Troy gave them the news about Jayden's abduction. Tensou was nervous at first, but then he calmed down for a bit, before going back to extremely nervous and worried.

"Calm down, Tensou," Troy kneeled beside the robot, placing a gently hand on its head. "I'm sure everything will work out."

Kevin stepped forward, clearly unhappy. "I don't like your attitude." troy stood up to face him. "You fail to see the full reality of our situation. Jayden...has been kidnapped...by the enemy, and all you can say is 'it'll work out'."

Troy said nothing, merely letting Kevin get his heightened emotions out. He understood what they were going through, as he was placing himself in their shoes, and also when Robo Knight had been kidnapped as well.

"Kevin..."

But he went on, like Mike didn't even say anything. "And now you're not fighting back. Something must be wrong with you."

"There's is nothing to be gained by fighting allies," Troy advised them. "With words or with fists, it does not matter. I'm sorry that we don't meet your standards, Kevin. But we are a different team that you. We do what we think is the best choice. And my judgment says that we should wait until the enemy reappears again before we find out where Jayden is."

"And my judgment is saying we should one of you guys as bait and then as a bargaining chip!"

Mike stepped in front of Troy and his four teammates. "No, Kevin. Drop that idea because it's incredibly stupid. Never put an ally in harm's way, even if you don't like them. We are not putting these guys at risk just so we can save Jayden. That is wrong and dishonorable. If we are going to use bait, Kevin, it will be of us two only."

"Mike, I can't believe you would stand up for them!"

"Well, obviously you forgot about my _friends_, and how I put them in danger!"

Instant silence came from Kevin. The Mega Rangers dared not to speak.

Mike turned around and nodded slightly to the Mega Rangers. "Sorry about that, but we're gonna try to save Jayden our own way. If that doesn't work, we'll let you take it from there." He turned back to Kevin and led him outside. "Come on, annoying idiot."

After the two Samurai left, Jake turned to Jii. "Can we really work with these guys? I mean, Mike is okay, Jayden treated us the best, but that Kevin guy...I don't like him."

"I don't like Kevin either," Noah cut in, agreeing with his friend. "He acts like he's smarter and greater than everyone else, but he's not."

"He's always been like that," Jii replied, solemnly, ashamed at how Kevin reacted. "Mike, however...he's matured a lot since I last saw him. If he was the old Mike, he would have agreed with Kevin."

_"At ease, Rangers,"_ Gosei calmed them down. _"You'll find a way."_

"But how? What should we do now?" Emma asked.

_"Creativity is what you Rangers do best,"_ Gosei replied. _"Think about it."_

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next chapter:

**Part 3: **_"The Revenge of the Fallen"_

"_The two teams are in a bit of a tight bind at the moment. With the Samurai leader kidnapped, no trace of him left behind, and with Kevin and Mike unwilling to work with them, what will the Mega Rangers do now?"_

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think will happen next, judging by the Part 2 preview?**

_**Also, on another note,**_ I tried to add all of the Megaforce pairings in this story. I actually ship all of the ships in Megaforce, but I guess I am a little biased to Red/Yellow, Troy/Gia, to speak the truth. Sorry. However, I did add some Troy/Emma and Jake/Gia in there as well.

However much I ship all the Megaforce ships, I must confess my feelings on the Samurai ships. They are as follows:

**OTPs:** Jayden and Emily, Antonio and Lauren, Kevin and Mia, Deker and Dayu _(All four of these pairings have chemistry with each other and are cute. In a nutshell, no explanation is needed.)_

**Ships I don't mind reading, but don't really ship: **Mike and Emily_ (As much as I ship Jemily, I cannot deny that Mike and Emily have a special bond as well. I just think of them more like siblings, kinda like Chiaki and Kotoha. The only Memily stories I detest, however, are the stories that make Jayden look like a bad guy)_, Antonio and Mia _(no explanation really needed for this one)_, Jayden and Antonio _(I don't really ship same sex pairings, but even I can tell it's obvious on the show. In "Unexpected Arrival", when Antonio says "And I'm ready for some action," the look he gave Jayden as he said it did it for me, and I'm sure it did for you Jaytonio lovers out there)_, Kevin and Mike _(same as Jaytonio, except without the moment. They have too much chemistry not to be likeable)_, Kevin and Emily, Antonio and Emily, Mike and Lauren, Mike and Mia _(These last four are ones I don't read as often as the ones above, but I still allow them to be shipped. I can also see where Mike/Lauren and Antonio/Emily come from, as they did have a couple of chemistry moments in the show, all of which I actually kinda liked.)_

**Ships I absolutely detest:** Jayden and Lauren _(They are siblings for Pete's sake!)_, and _**most of all**_ Jayden and Mia_ (which makes utterly no sense at all, no offense to those who ship this pairing, but I will never put them together, unless the plot for the story I'm writing calls for it, and it's usually only one chapter, not even longer than three, at maximum. And Jaymia lovers, just because Jayden is the Red Ranger doesn't mean he has to have a girlfriend, and the Pink Ranger at that. Ugh!)_

Review, please.


	3. Part 3: The Revenge of the Fallen

A/N: Here it is! Samurai Versus Megaforce, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the world, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

**Note:** _Did you know that the Samurai helped in the casting of the Mega Rangers? That and Alex Heartman and Azim Rizk are good friends in real life?_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_The two teams are in a bit of a tight bind at the moment. With the Samurai leader kidnapped, no trace of him left behind, and with Kevin and Mike unwilling to work with them, what will the Mega Rangers do now?"_

_**The Ultimate Team-Up: Samurai Versus Megaforce**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _And the Ashes Fell Like Snow_

**Part 3: The Revenge of the Fallen**

_**August 24, 2014**_

**Hargrove County Airport**

Noah Carver and Emma Goodall are standing at the airport, fairly small, but also fairly large. The two were in the waiting area, waiting for someone, obviously, as it's not a waiting area for nothing.

"What flight again?" Emma asked.

"The one from Hawaii, Gate 26. At least, according to Tensou," Noah replied. "She'll come in that direction." He pointed off to the right, in front of them.

Sure enough a few seconds later, someone with a suitcase, a lei bracelet on her left wrist, with black hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing pink clothing, came down the escalator.

Noah looked down at the picture Tensou had printed out for them. "That's her." He nodded at the said girl that they were seeing.

The two went forward and met the girl, or woman rather. She looked mildly surprised when these two strangers stepped in front of them.

"Umm, hello..."

"Hi," Emma greeted her, enthusiastically.

"Salutations," Noah did likewise, only more calm than Emma. "Are you Mia Watanabe?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, but I have no idea who you two are."

**Mia Watanabe**, now age twenty, was _Samurai Pink_, the controller of wind and the Turtle Zord. Like Mike, she did not change at all. If anything, she only got more beautiful and more graceful. She fully embraced her job as a daycare teacher now, just enjoying life with those kids. She missed Kevin a lot, and was fully convinced that her cook had improved a lot. She had requested that her family try it one night and to be completely honest. She could tell when Terry was lying, and that night, he did not. She also missed her two sisters, Lauren and Emily, and she could not wait to see them again. She had been waiting for a girls' day out. And she wanted to be with Kevin again. She missed him so much, even if singing in Terry's band felt fantastic now that she knew Terry's agenda with helping the hospital by doing charity concerts. He was so close to a record deal, too. And Mia hoped that Terry would get it.

"Oh, I'm Emma Goodall." She stuck out her hand for Mia to shake. "As fellow Pinks, let's be friends, okay?"

"Pinks?" Mia repeated, shaking Emma's hand, also noting how similar her name was to Emily's.

Noah nodded. "Yeah. I am Noah Carver. Let's go back to the base. There are some things we can't talk about here in the open."

Mia followed the two back to their _'base'_.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Hargrove Country, Bus Station**

Jake was doing wall push-ups while he and Gia were waiting for the bus to arrive, or rather, a bus.

More specifically, the bus who currently housed the one they were waiting for.

Gia turned to Jake, when the goof-ster said, "When is she going to arrive?"

He sounded like a little kid, the one who always asked, _'Are we there yet?'_

"Patience, Jake. Gosei said to get creative," Gia replied, calmly. "And we got creative, but we're also doing what we think is right. We're picking up Jayden's other teammates for him, as he is not able to do so himself."

Jake quieted his voice, as he asked, "The one we're waiting for, Gia, Tensou said that according to her profile, she's quite emotional. How will we break the news to her?"

"We won't," Gia said, not looking at her partner. Jake looked confused. "At least, you won't. I will. You need to be more considerate of others' feelings, and you are. However, just let me do the talking, okay?"

Jake nodded as another bus arrived, and off stepped a blonde girl, a backpack on her back. She looked around, looking, eventually, very confused and lost.

Jake looked down at the picture of the girl Tensou had printed out. "That's her."

Jake and Gia walked over to her. The girl looked up, mildly surprised, but her facial expression changed to happy, and she said, "Hi. Can I help you?"

"No, but you can help us..."

Her confused look replaced her smile.

"Way to phrase it like that, Holling," Gia replied, suppressing the urge to bop him on the head. She turned to the girl. "What he means to say is that we could use your help, but you could also use ours, if that makes any sense..."

"Like...allies?"

Gia said, "Something like that. A team-up is more of what we'd call it."

"Oh. I am Emily Suzuki."

**Emily Suzuki**, now age nineteen, was _Samurai Yellow_, with the power over earth and the Ape Zord. Every single day, she spent every single second with another person, her sister, her mother, her sister's crush named Ryan, just people that she crossed paths with. She was ready to go back to the Shiba House. She wanted to go back to Jayden, to just be with him again, to feel his lips on hers once more, but she had sworn her family that she would not return until she was sure her sister was fully healthy again. Serena had begun to get better when Emily returned. Their mother had created some serum made from some special, very rare, herbs and spices. This potion sucked up all the poison Octoroo had given Serena and left the woman, now age twenty-three or so, feeling much better than five minutes before. But Emily was ready to see Jayden again, and she would, even if all the town's boys were attracted to her now that her true beauty had begun to sink in, because her heart would forever belong to Jayden.

"Gia Moran."

"Jake Holling. Listen...you were looking for someone to pick you up, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Emily replied. "But I don't see him."

They knew it. Jayden was supposed to pick Emily, like Jii had promised he would.

"There is a reason he didn't come," Gia said, slowly, afraid that Emily would take this the wrong way. Emily looked Gia in the eyes. "Jayden Shiba has been kidnapped by the enemy."

Emily's eyes widened as tears filled her eyes, twinges of pain in her heart. "Kidnapped?"

Gia and Jake nodded, solemnly, knowing this would happen.

"That's also why we were sent to pick you up in his place," Jake added.

Emily lightly sniffed, and she asked again, "Who are you?"

"We just said it. I'm Jake and this is Gia."

But Emily gently retorted with, "No, no, that's what I meant. I meant...how do you guys know this? How do you know his name is Jayden? I never said..."

It was now or never. "Because we're Power Rangers," Gia replied, calmly, "just like you."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Hargrove County, Pier 15**

Troy carefully stepped forward, toward Mike and Kevin, who were leaning on the railing separating them from the sea. He joined them in looking at the water.

The others were getting the other Samurai as he stood there. He had faith they would return.

"So..." he began, quietly, "how's your plan coming along?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, but Mike spoke up before he could, "Could be better, I guess. We're not getting anywhere."

"You know...there is a sixth member on our team, called Robo Knight, and he is a real robot," Troy began his story. "He got kidnapped once, because the enemy wanted to drain his power and side Robo Knight with them. He was a new comer, and we didn't know him all that well, but we went after him, even though we had no idea where he was."

"Did you save him?" Kevin spoke up, quietly.

"Yep, and it took a while after that, but we finally got him to accept the value of teamwork," Troy said. "I understand your guys' view. Sometimes, it's better to take action, but you need to understand our view too. Sometimes, you just have to wait."

"How can we tell the difference?" Kevin asked, his fists clenching.

"You don't," Troy replied. "You just follow your gut. Trust your instincts."

"You sound...just like Jayden," Mike pointed out. It was true. He did sound like Jayden more a minute. "Because that's just the thing he would say in a situation like this."

A moment of silence was passed around, before Kevin broke, as gently as he could. "I think an apology is in order. I'm sorry I called you and your team amateurs. I'm sorry about all the insults. I don't know what came over me."

"You did act this way when we discovered Emily's secret, and even before that, when she was about to attack Mia," Mike pointed out.

"True," Kevin replied, still feeling guilty that he had ever bad-mouthed Emily like that. "Sometimes I try to do the right thing, but my heart tells me what I'm doing is wrong, and so I just kind of...you know...lose it. I suppose the right thing was to set a good example for you guys. I mean, you're our successors, but I guess I didn't have the right idea, and my heart tried to tell me that. So I just lost it on you guys. I'm sorry."

"You need Mia," Mike said, simply and honestly.

"I do, Mike. I do. She always knows how to calm me down."

Troy smiled at this. They were finally getting along. "So, do you two want to keep doing your own thing?"

"No," Kevin replied. "I think we are willing enough to work with you guys. Right, Mike?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Of course," Troy said. "At least, it's fine with me. But I'm not sure about the others"

"I know," Kevin said sadly. "Any punishment you put on me. I understand. I deserve it."

Troy glanced off to the side and smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Mike asked him.

The brunette shrugged and looked off to where Noah and Emma were, Noah leading the trio, with Emma and Mia talking a mile a minute. It seemed like they were best friends now.

"Mia!" Kevin called, a smile breaking out on his face.

Mia glanced up from her conversation with Emma, a smile also covering hers. "Kevin!"

And she ran up, and she hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

Mike turned to Troy. "They heard Kevin's apology, didn't they?"

Noah nodded as Troy replied, "Didn't mean for it to happen like that, but yes."

Mike smiled. "And you brought Mia back to us? Even though Jii was supposed to do it?"

"Yeah. Gosei told us to get creative, and so we did," Troy said. "But we're also doing the right thing. We're solving the teamwork issue first. And I believe we just did."

Emma called out, "Gia! Jake! How'd it go?"

Gia called back, Emily at her side, "Just fine."

And they all gathered in one large circle. "Hey, Em."

"Mia! Oh my God, I missed you," Emily hugged her older sister figure tightly, and then did the same with Mike and Kevin. "I missed you all." Now, it was time to focus on the matter at hand. "Gia and Jake brought me up to speed. But I just need confirmation on a couple of things. First things first, are you five really Power Rangers?"

Kevin nodded, "Yep. I've seen them in action. They're pretty good. They've been in business for nearly over a year. They're no amateurs."

Noah and Jake smiled and nodded at this, gratefully and proudly.

"Since Noah is Blue and Emma is Pink," Mia stated, "judging by your colors, you are Gia, the Yellow," Gia nodded, "you are Jake, the Black," Jake nodded in acknowledgement, "and must be Troy, the Red."

"Yes, I am," Troy said, getting down to business. "Yes, we are Power Rangers. Our team is called Megaforce."

Emily nodded, "And the most important thing to me right now is...has Jayden really been kidnapped?" She sounded like she wanted to cry.

Mike slowly nodded. "Yes, Em. He was taken just yesterday. So he hasn't been missing for very long." He hoped this lightened up Emily's mood.

It did. But just a little bit. Not by much.

Mia spoke up before Emily could start crying. "Do we have a plan to find him?"

"Not currently, no," Emma replied. "That's the next plan we need to come up with."

"Do the Nighlock have any place they like to go to?" Noah asked.

"The Sanzu River," Kevin said, "but that's beyond the borders of the human world. No human can survive the harsh conditions of the Sanzu River without getting killed while there. It's possible to cross over, but you have to give up your human existence to do it."

"Meaning?" Jake asked for the shortened version.

"You have to become a Nighlock," Mike summed it up, them having already heard this from Deker.

Then a voice spoke, one they had heard before, but it had no body, _"Are you stuck, Rangers?"_ the ground before them burst into flames, and from these flames, out stepped...

"Jayden!" Kevin called out to him. Emily made to run over to him, but Troy held her back, sensing that something was wrong.

"Wait a minute, Emily," Troy said, two firm hands on her shoulders. "Something's off."

Sure enough, Jayden wrote his symbol, but it wasn't in red. This time, it was in black. He morphed, and with his sword, he sliced the air, causing the flames to dissipate.

There was no white anywhere on his spandex. All of it was black and red, a completely different color scheme than when Troy first met him.

He spun his Lion Disk, and flames surrounded his sword in a tight swirl. "Jayden..." Emily softly called out, knowing something was wrong. This couldn't be Jayden. He would never raise his sword against any of them.

A blazing strike of fire was sent the Samurai team's way. All four of them fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Emily finally figured it out. It was Jayden, but...it wasn't his mind, or his heart that was causing these actions. She could feel it in her own heart.

_He had been brainwashed._

_"Go, go, Megaforce!"_ The five other Rangers morphed before having another fire strike sent their way.

"What's up with him, man?" Jake asked aloud.

Behind Jayden, Absorbator and Vrandex appeared. "You like my new servant?" Vrandex asked them. "This is your Red Ranger when he has fallen to the dark side."

"He hasn't fallen!" Emily called back. "You brainwashed him into thinking there was no hope left! How could you?!"

"Because that's what bad guys do, Samurai Yellow," Vrandex replied simply.

Emily turned back to Jayden. "No...Jayden, stop. We're your friends, remember?"

"_Fire Smasher_," was all he said.

"Samurai Red here no longer recognizes friend from foe," Vrandex replied. "My spell runs too deep for him to heal."

Jayden raised his Fire Smasher over his head, standing above the four Samurai, his friends, his teammates. The four covered their heads, bracing themselves for the fire that was sent their way.

"AHH!" But looked back up to see Troy, still fully morphed standing in front of them, Jayden's fire being blocked with his own body. He was trying hard not to scream, but his friends did that for him.

"Troy!" They called from the other side of the pier.

The fire stopped coming, and Troy collapsed on his stomach, de-morphing along the way, passed out, burns and blood all over his body.

Emily's heart skipped a beat. Jayden had taken hits like that for her before, and now Troy had done so as well.

She got to her feet, and she ran to him, kneeling at his side, her hands on his shoulders, trying get him to wake up. "Troy! Are you okay? Talk to me!"

"She's distracted, Red," Vrandex pointed out. "Kill her now."

_But Jayden did not do it._

Deep down in his heart, a bit of jealousy was rising, and this caused him to remember who this was, who he was attacking.

This was Emily. _His _Emily.

Her pain-filled hazel eyes looked up at him, tears nearly spilling over. "Jayden," she whimpered, "stop this. Please..."

"That's far enough!"

Jayden raised his Fire Smasher in time to block a sword, but it was not from any Samurai, nor was it from any of the Mega Rangers, as the latter group did not have any swords.

Robo Knight landed in front of Troy and Emily, standing in between them and Jayden, the latter whom he was facing.

"Robo Knight!" Emma shouted, relieved that help had finally come.

Kevin and Mike glanced at this robot, whose motif was a lion. So this was their sixth robotic member of their team, Robo Knight.

"I got here as quickly as I could," Robo Knight explained. "Gosei contacted me and told me what was going on." He turned to Jayden. "You dare attack my friends and leave them defenseless? How dare you, you heathen..."

But the robot was also confused. The guy he was facing was a Ranger, but weren't Rangers supposed to be good guys?

"Don't kill him, Robo Knight," Gia called out to the robot, as the said robot charged and fought Jayden, who seemed to be holding back. "He's been brainwashed!"

"By a spell that should be unbreakable, I may add." Vrandex cut in. "But why? Why does it choose now to backfire?" Jayden was still hesitating, as he was fighting.

That meant that there was still a chance to save him. But how?

"Red!" Absorbator tried to knock some sense into their puppet. "Attack him with full force!"

"Not a chance!" Jayden used his Fire Smasher to block the fish thrown their way.

_"You shall meet your end here, you evil ones!" _Lightzord called out, angry at the moment, but also waiting for this moment to come. He had missed being the hero, being able to fight.

"Antonio!" Mia called to their sixth member. Antonio nodded his helmeted head at them.

"Sorry, I'm late. Did you miss me?"

**Antonio Garcia**, now age twenty-two, was _Samurai Gold_. He controlled light and the Clawzord. His best buddy, the Lightzord, stuck by his side all the way. He and Lauren were getting pretty close now, and he contacted her every day. He really, really liked her. It was more than like, it was love. He too stayed the same as he originally was, and he was more mature, but he had more creative ideas in his head, and he could not wait to share them with the others.

Antonio glanced over at the one whom Robo Knight was facing off against, who had lowered his giant sword, morphing it back to his regular Spin Sword.

Antonio's world had stopped. He was shocked at what he was seeing. "J-Jayden? The one I attacked was Jayden?!"

"Friend of yours?" Robo Knight asked.

"Best friend!" Antonio cried out. "What's going on?"

Troy finally let a groan slip past his bruised lips. Emily's grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Hang in there, Troy. Please." She paused before quietly added, "I can't lose anyone else...not after the prophecy..."

Still morphed, Gia turned her head toward Emily. "Prophecy?" She repeated.

"Long story," was Emily's short, but polite reply.

"We need to retreat." Robo Knight pressed the buttons on his morpher after placing a card in there. _"Vulcan Explosion Card! Activate!"_

Antonio began writing a symbol. _"Symbol Power: Explosion!"_

A great explosion went off between them and their three enemies, and while their vision was obscured, they took their chance and fled back to the base.

But neither Antonio nor Robo Knight could not ignore how more powerful their powers had become. What was that?

When the fire and smoke dissipated, Absorbator ran forward. "Cowards! They ran!"

"All the better," Vrandex replied, calmly, seeming like Serrator once more. "It's about time we start our plan. Absorbator, create the clouds and the storms. We shall start now."

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next chapter:

**Part 4: **_"We Always Find a Way"_

"_Now both Reds are down. What are the two teams going to do now? With their leaders unable to fight with them, what plan will they come up with now?"_

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think will happen next, judging by the Part 4 preview?**


	4. Part 4: We Always Find a Way

A/N: Here it is! Samurai Versus Megaforce, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the world, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

**Note:** _Did you know that the Samurai helped in the casting of the Mega Rangers? That and Alex Heartman and Azim Rizk are good friends in real life?_

Also, if you haven't noticed before, this story title is named after the song "New Divide," by Linkin Park.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Now both Reds are down. What are the two teams going to do now? With their leaders unable to fight with them, what plan will they come up with now?"_

_**The Ultimate Team-Up: Samurai Versus Megaforce**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _And the Ashes Fell Like Snow_

**Part 4: We Always Find a Way**

_**August 24, 2014**_

**Megaforce Base, Main Room**

That night, Emma came back into the main room from the recovery room at their base. She had just come to check up on Troy. So far, he was good. He could be better though, and he was out cold, his injuries being far to serious for him to be in fighting form just yet.

Noah and Jake were sitting against a wall, while Gia was leaning against the other, one which Robo Knight was also looking at the Ranger keys within it, looking at one specific team. Tensou was attempting to comfort Noah and Jake. Gia was the only one who noticed Emma walk in.

"How is he?" She asked her pink friend.

"He'll be okay..."

"An evil storm is brewing," Robo Knight spoke up, "a storm that plans to destroy all of humankind and the Earth we protect." He directed this toward the four Rangers. "You guys need to find a way to increase the power within your cards."

"But how? Against Absorbator, well..." Jake stuttered. "We don't stand a chance. Like his name says, he just absorbs our attacks."

"Find a way to increase your attacks to where he can't absorb it," Robo Knight continued.

Noah picked up on where he was going, "Like how when you're eating and you get full, and you can't anymore. I got it. But it's like Jake said. We don't know how to do that."

"I'll give you a hint," Robo Knight replied, Antonio, the Gold Ranger, still on his mind.

_'Friend of yours?'_

_'Best friend! What's going on?!'_

He continued, "You are not the only ones fighting."

All four, including Tensou turned to the robot.

"Can we really fight with them?" Jake asked them. "I mean, come on...both of our leaders are down and unable to fight with us..."

Emma spoke quietly, looking at Troy's Red Interface, seeing images of Troy fighting and protecting the world from evil, "What if...we had to fight Troy?" They turned to the tender-hearted Pink Ranger. "What if Troy was turned evil instead of Jayden, and then Troy attacked us?"

"That's what you meant," Jake said to Robo Knight, "by we're not the only ones fighting. I thought you meant the citizens of the city, but, you really mean..."

"The Samurai," Gia finished. "And you said it was a hint. That means that we need to see if the Samurai have the ability in some form or another to help increase our attacks."

Noah and Jake nodded, and Robo Knight left, revealing to the four Rangers the team he was looking at:

_Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack..._

The robot knew his human teammates had some really big shoes to fill, but he was positive they could do it.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Megaforce Base, Outside**

Mia and Kevin were leaning against a tree, with Mike and Emily sitting on boulders near them. Antonio stood in front of them, the Lightzord floating at his side.

Antonio bowed deeply to them. "I'm sorry. If I had gotten here sooner, I might have been able to save Jayden."

Mike shook his head, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Kevin and I couldn't do anything either."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the five Samurai turned to face Emma, who had just come up to them, holding a plate of freshly-made cookies. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Kevin gently replied, his face solemn and his heart filled with sadness. "We were just..." He was unable to finish.

"Trying to figure out your next move?" Emma asked, finishing his sentence. She handed the plate of cookies to Antonio, saying, "We just thought you guys were going through a lot. You look like you guys need a hug or some comfort, so we baked you these cookies. They just came out of the oven. We hope you like them, and if you ever need anything, my team and I will be right inside our base here. Okay?" The five nodded, and she turned to walk back inside.

"Wait!" Emily called out to her. Emma turned around as Emily got up from sitting on the boulder. "How's Troy?"

Emma smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry. He's fine. Troy's a fighter. He won't let something like that get him down."

Emily gratefully nodded at her, and Emma went inside. Then, Emily went over to the plate Antonio was holding and took a cookie. Taking a bite, she let the warmth fill her up.

"_'Troy's a fighter'_, huh?" she repeated. "Just like Jayden." She smiled. This cookie was really good. "But you know...just seeing Troy block that fire with his body, his entire being...just gave me the notion that he is one who never quits."

Knowing this was true, Kevin spoke up, "Yeah. Back there, we had quit and we let Jayden attack us, but Troy was the only one who hadn't given up." Emily took another bite of the cookie. "He had hope that everything would work out."

Antonio took a cookie, now in the mood to actually try one. As he took a bite, he said, "This is a really good cookie." He held out the plate to the others. "Have one." Mia took the plate and grabbed a cookie, offering the plate to Kevin and Mike.

"And if we were in their shoes and them in ours," Emily spoke, with a smile on her face, "I know Jayden would have done the same. He would have shielded them like Troy shielded us."

The other four returned Emily's smile. Taking temporary command, Kevin said, "Alright, team. These cookies are fantastic, but we need to get down to business. As we were fighting Vrandex for the first time, when Jayden got kidnapped yesterday, I noticed that Absorbator had the ability to, well, absorb any attack and then re-fire it back at the castors nearly twice as strong. We need to help them."

"How?" Mia asked.

"We have elemental powers," Mike replied. "They have elemental powers too. I've seen them at work."

"Alright, but have no idea how that's going to work out," Antonio said.

Emily waved her hand, as if brushing the matter of off, "Come on, guys. We're Power Rangers. We always find a way. There is always hope."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

_**August 25, 2014**_

**Megaforce Base, Training Grounds**

_"Rockcrush Card! Activate!"_

Jake looked on as Gia's card call summoned a round boulder. He looked at his own Rockcrush Card, "_'A way to increase the power within our cards'_...how do we do that?"

As the boulder hit the ground, Mike and Emily rounded the corner, from behind a couple of trees. The two Samurai approached them slowly. Emily bowed to them.

"Thank you for the cookies," she said. "They were delicious." She elbowed Mike in the ribs. "Come on, Mike. Don't be rude."

"Yeah, what she said," Mike said. "However, that's not why we're here."

Emily giggled. "Oh, Mike, you're so shy..."

Mike cleared his throat, as Gia spoke up, "We had to be mean, but we're in the middle of our training. Please don't interrupt."

Mike lightly shrugged it off. "Of course, we're not here to interrupt. We're here to help." He kneeled down and placed a hand on the boulder Gia made. "I see this technique all the time."

"You have?" The two Mega Rangers repeated.

Mike nodded. "Yeah. Emily, show them."

"Right." She flipped open her Samuraizer. _"Symbol Power: Rock!"_

A boulder similar to Gia's appeared and dropped right next to it. Gia kneeled next to Mike.

"Still got it," Emily gave a silent cheer of victory, closing her Samuraizer.

"There's a way to do this without the use of Gosei's _Power Cards_?" Gia asked.

Mike replied, "Yeah. It's called _Symbol Power_. We were born with it. As you can see, Emily here has the power over rocks. Mia controls the wind, Kevin has the power over water, and I control plants and trees."

Gia smiled. "You're in luck. Emma controls the wind. Noah controls the water. Jake here controls rocks, and plants are my specialty."

"That's what Robo Knight meant by _'find a way to increase the power within our cards'_, and that the answer was with you guys," Jake said softly.

Gosei began, _"Power Rangers have existed for many years. For nearly two decades, they have fought evil and protected the innocent."_

"Really?" Noah asked for confirmation. Kevin nodded. Antonio had mentioned to them that when he and Robo Knight combined powers earlier, his Symbol Power really fired up.

"If we combine our elements, then we may have a better chance of beating our enemy," Kevin said. "I control the water. Noah, would be willing to work with me."

"Of course."

Emma placed her hands on Mia's shoulder. "Let's work together, too, okay?" Mia nodded.

_"They are all different in so many ways, but they are still friends."_

Emily flipped open her Samuraizer as Jake activated the card holder on his morpher. "Let's do this. _Rockcrush Card! Activate!_"

_"Symbol Power: Rock!"_

A yellow light shone in front of them in a little sphere, but it faded into nothing. Jake and Emily's shoulders fell in defeat.

_"They are still a team, but because all of their personalities are puzzle pieces that fit so well with each other."_

As Mike wrote his symbol, Gia placed the respective card inside her morpher. _"Vine Bender Card! Activate!"_

_"Symbol Power: Branch!"_

A bright green sphere of light in front of them soon faded into nothing, just like their rock buddies in the near distance.

_"Every team greatly contrasts from the team before them, but they all have one thing in common."_

Emma and Mia got ready to try their attacks together. _"Twistornado Card! Activate!"_

_"Symbol Power: Wind!"_

A bright pink sphere of light faded into nothing.

But Emma turned back to Mia. "Let's try again!"

_"They always find a way. They always win, because they never give up."_

Noah and Kevin prepared themselves. _"Seashower Card: Activate!"_

_"Symbol Power: Tidal Wave!"_

The blue sphere of light faded also. Noah turned to Kevin. "Let's try again."

Kevin nodded.

_"For you, too, are Power Rangers, and you carry on the legacy."_

"One more time, Mike!"

"Yeah!"

_"Only by working together, setting aside all differences, can you succeed."_

"One more time, Emily."

"Don't worry, Jake. I don't give up so easily!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear!"

_"Courage, Rangers. Have faith. You cannot falter now."_

Emma and Mia celebrated as their tenth attempt to get their wind powers working together finally succeeded.

Noah and Kevin nodded in approval as their eleventh attempt to match each others' timing worked.

Gia and Mike shared an epic high five as their twelfth attempt succeeded.

Jake and Emily too celebrated their victory after the eleventh try worked.

_"You shall not fail,"_ Gosei finished, knowing for certain that everything would be alright now.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Megaforce Base, Recovery Room**

Troy opened his blue eyes slowly to his team's base, in the recovery room. Antonio and a strange woman were both sitting at his bedside.

"Hey, you're finally awake," Antonio said. He helped Troy sit up.

"Where are the others?"

"Which team?" Antonio asked.

"Both."

"Working together," the woman spoke up for the first time. "They are combining all of their powers in order to increase our chances of the earth being successfully protected. They are training together in order to do so as we speak." She paused, as Troy smiled at this. "Oh, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lauren Shiba, Jayden's older sister."

**Lauren Shiba**, now age twenty-two, was female _Samurai Red_, the controller of the mighty Bullzord. The others had given it's disk to her, to prove her role as the true leader of the team, and they had also given her the power over lightning and the disk their ancestors used to create it. Over the past year or so, she visited her brother and Mentor Jii a few times, and she had even gone to see Tanba, to apologize and assure him that everything was fine. She had contacted Antonio a lot, and she missed him, but she was just as pretty and as tough as ever.

"Troy Burrows," he shook her hand.

"It's important to never give up, and it appears that's all you say," Lauren said. "However, that testament will surely give you strength and courage. Troy, if you are feeling up to it, will you please come with me?"

"Sure. I'm feeling a lot better than before," he replied. "May I ask where we will go?"

"I need to give you something," Lauren replied, "but you must stand your ground and earn it in order to get it."

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next chapter:

**Part 5: **_"The Special Card"_

"_Vrandex's plan is put into action, but the two teams of Rangers must face Jayden first, again. Will this round be as bad as the first, worse, or better? Will Lauren's gift to Troy be the turning point of this fight?"_

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think will happen next, judging by the Part 5 preview?**


	5. Part 5: The Special Card

A/N: Here it is! Samurai Versus Megaforce, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the world, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

**Note:** _Did you know that the Samurai helped in the casting of the Mega Rangers? That and Alex Heartman and Azim Rizk are good friends in real life?_

Also, if you haven't noticed before, this story title is named after the song "New Divide," by Linkin Park.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_Vrandex's plan is put into action, but the two teams of Rangers must face Jayden first, again. Will this round be as bad as the first, worse, or better? Will Lauren's gift to Troy be the turning point of this fight?"_

_**The Ultimate Team-Up: Samurai Versus Megaforce**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _And the Ashes Fell Like Snow_

**Part 5: The Special Card**

_**August 26, 2014**_

**Hargrove County, Nomain's County**

Vrandex was standing on the bank of a lake, filled entirely with Sanzu River water, Absorbator and Jayden behind him. "Every one hundred years, the earth passes the sun, closer than they should ever should be, allowing a pathway to be opened between Hell, Heaven, and the Earth itself. This allows free passage between all three worlds, but only the opportunity, not the actual path. You see the path must be created by a strong fire passing through a bubble of pure water in the air, something that is highly impossible to accomplish naturally. However, that is where you two come in, my loyal followers. With your powers, Absorbator, you should be able to create the bubble, and, Red, you have the fire power. Once the pathway is open, we shall be able to finally send this river water of literal blood into the heavens, where it will rain down on the earth."

Octoroo was standing just a ways off. "What?!" He shrieked. The three turned to him. "So that's what you were planning!" He shot a bolt of energy from his newly-created staff, but Absorbator blocked it. "Ah-ha! So you're on his side now? Well, then! I'll have you know! The Sanzu River belongs to the Nighlock, and as I understand it, you are not a Nighlock! You are WarStar! You shall regret this! The Rangers will defeat you, and when they do, I will be watching!"

And Octoroo disappeared through a Gap. Absorbator went to follow him. But Vrandex stopped him, "Stop. Just let him be. He's just angry that I deceived him. Now, shall we do this?" Absorbator and Jayden both nodded. "Have you soaked up enough water, Absorbator?"

"Yes, Master. I am ready!"

"Good, make the bubble!" High in the air, right under the sun, a bubble of clear, blue water was formed. Vrandex turned to Jayden once this was complete. "The fire."

_"Fire Smasher."_ And with it, Jayden sent a large flame up into the air. Hitting the bubble, the fire caused the bubble to expand and then compress into a large, round, flat disk. From it, the flame turned into a beam of light, which shot straight up into the sky.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Megaforce Base, Training Grounds**

Both groups were immediately attracted to the beam of lighting shooting into the sky, and they all raced to the same spot to get a closer look.

Mike was the first to speak. "What is that?"

"No idea," Kevin replied. "But I say we check it out, just in case!" He never thought that he would have to take temporary command again, but he had to admit, it did feel pretty good to be a Ranger again.

Noah nodded, also taking the lead, if only for a short time. "Come on, guys! Let's go! _It's Morphin' Time!_"

_"Go, Go, Samurai!"_

_"Go, Go, Megaforce!"_

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Hargrove County, Nomain's Field**

The eight Rangers halted in their tracks when Robo Knight, as the Lion Header, flew in front of them and attempted to stop the beam that was still shooting into the sky.

"Robo Knight!" Noah called out to him. "Be careful!"

But the warning was all for not, as a shockwave emerged from the beam and pushed the Lion Header back. Antonio looked down at the Lightzord in his hand.

"LZ, go help Robo Knight. Make sure he's okay..." he said it in just above a whisper, but it was loud enough to where the others could hear him. They understood him. Robo Knight was a comrade. He deserved to have help from them.

Just as Lightzord flew off, a flame came rushing toward them, as if it was running. It left no smoke or flame behind it as it ran towards them, and it faded out, dissipating as it stopped, revealing the last person they wanted to fight right now.

_Jayden._

"Why him?" Emma stuttered, her emotions beginning to rack her up. Emily was trying with all her willpower not to do the same. "Why can't it be me instead?"

"Because the enemy somehow knows that Jayden can beat us all..." Mike muttered back. "He knows that none of us can surpass him..." Even if Mike wanted to beat Jayden, he never could...

"That and he knows we all are connected to him," Noah cut in, his Shark Bowgun in his hand, "and that we would be broken if we ever had to fight him."

Gia had her Tiger Claw poised to attack. "It's not like we have a choice..." And Jake and Emma had their respective weapons in hand. Jake glanced over at the five Samurai, whose hands were hovering over their swords, heavily reluctant to unsheath them.

"This is so wrong..." Kevin muttered.

"Wake up, Jayden," was all Mia said.

"Please," Mike added.

"I don't think I can do this..." Antonio murmured.

Emily only shook her head, unable and unwilling to speak.

"We have to try," Emma tried to bring their spirits up. The other three Mega Rangers nodded, and without the Samurai Rangers, they charged at Jayden.

Seeing this, and their hope and faith, Kevin turned to his team, "They're right. We have to try and bring Jayden back. We can't give up. Let's go."

The command was shaky and reluctant, but it held enough courage for the five Samurai to charge into the fight as well.

But it seemed like Jayden could see them already coming. His back was toward them, but he moved out of the way, slashing Mike across the chest before turning to the other side and striking Gia across the chest.

The two plant Rangers lay there on the ground before Mia and Emma charged into. But Jayden got them both in a single blow.

Antonio was trying to catch his best friend off guard, but Jayden dodged out of the way, unfortunately making him and Jake bump heads and attack each other instead.

Emily was the last one standing as Noah and Kevin both went down soon after this due to their opponent brandishing the Bullzooka. She glanced at her friends, injured and lying on the ground, and back up at Jayden's face, back down at her friends, and then back up at Jayden.

But she wasn't scared, at least, not for herself, a little for the others, but mainly for Jayden.

One thought struck Emily's heart like a brick wall, hard.

What if they couldn't save Jayden? What if the spell did indeed run too deep? What if Jayden stayed evil until the end of time, maybe even longer after that?

Behind her visor, tears littered her eyes.

_Jayden..._

Was it possible that she would lose him for good this time?

The only man she has ever loved and possibly ever will, turned to the dark side in an instant…

_But why didn't he attack her yesterday, at the pier? Why did he hesitate?_

Remembering everything Jayden had done for her and to her, what he had ever said to her and about her, every memory running through her mind, she shook her head, and with the Bullzooka pointed at her heart, she shouted, "No! I'll save you, Jayden! Even if it kills me!"

And she charged at him.

She would try, because she couldn't live without him.

But he dodged every single on her strikes. She only slashed the air in front of her. And he didn't even seem to be trying. It was like he had not heard a word she said.

She turned to her right, where he had dodged to, but she got a painful Bullzooka energy bullet to her chest. She crashed to the ground, and Gia and Jake stood in front of her, their weapons poised and ready to attack. Noah and Emma joined the two.

"Looks like we really have no choice," Noah muttered. "Guys, before we attack, I just want to say how great friends you guys are. Thank you for everything."

At this moment, Kevin realized what they were going to do, and what that would mean.

_A suicide attack._

If they did that, they would be giving up all hope they had left.

He couldn't let that happen. So he got up from his position from the ground. "No, don't give up. As long as we never give up, everything will turn out okay in the end. No suicide attacks. We attack all _together_. All we have to do is hang on until Troy gets here."

It was like Kevin knew what was coming. Jayden had told the others what went down between him and Scott, how they had to fight each other. In every single team-up previously, the two Reds always had a go with one another, and if the legacy still stuck true, then Troy and Jayden would have to fight each other as well.

"He's right," Emma urged on. "We can't give up now. Keep on fighting!"

And all nine Rangers charged again.

Meanwhile, Lightzord finally caught up with Robo Knight, who had morphed back into his robot form. LZ flew down and hovered by the robot's head.

_"Are you alright?"_ Robo Knight heard the lantern ask.

"I am alright," he replied. "The others will need more help."

_"If they can even defeat Jayden, that is!"_ LZ said, nearly as frantic as Tensou had ever sounded.

Robo Knight was about to reply to this when Jayden used the Bullzooka to unleash a fury of energy bullets at the nine Rangers. Due to the smoke from the bullets hitting them, it seemed like a massacre. All of their weapons had flown out of their hands and were far from reaching distance. Besides, it wasn't like they could even try.

Jayden had them right where he wanted them, or rather, where Vrandex wanted them. Weak, defenseless, vulnerable, hurt not only physically but mentally as well...

Emma was lying on her back, trying her very best to ignore the unimaginable pain the Bullzooka had caused. Smoke was rising from the wounds embedded deep within her skin, having sliced through her pink and white spandex with ease, like it was hot butter.

And the Bullzooka was pointed right at her heart.

Gia desperately tried to get up. Her best friend was in danger, and there was nothing she could do to stop this. She was too weak. "Emma, no!"

But another energy blast hit Jayden's hand, causing him to drop the Bullzooka and back away from Emma.

Red boots landed in front of Emma, and underneath her helmet, the phoenix-motifed Ranger smiled with happiness and relief.

"Troy!"

"You okay, Emma?" She nodded, and Troy calmly continued, "What about the rest of you?"

He heard Gia cough before Jake replied, "We're perfectly fine now that you're here."

"Thanks for coming," he heard Mike calmly muttered, somewhat weakly. And it was Troy's turn to smile.

"You're welcome," he said, his Mega Blaster still in his hand. He sheathed it before brandishing his Dragon Sword. "Thanks for trying to hang in there for me, guys, all of you, but rest assured, I'll take it from here."

Noah nodded. "Of course. We trust you. Good luck."

Before Troy could charge, he stopped when Emily practically begged him, "Please, Troy, even if you can't save his entire being, _at least save his soul_!" Even if a helmet blocked their view of her face, he could still tell that she was crying.

And it was in this moment that Troy fully realized at how much Emily really loved Jayden.

_It was kinda how he felt about Emma..._

Troy turned to glance at her from over his shoulder, underneath his visor being a confident smile, and he said, "Don't worry. I will save his _entire_ being, _soul and all_!"

And Troy charged.

Their swords clashed, sparks flying due to metal hitting against metal, also due to friction. Troy stepped back and allowed his body to be lifted in there air, as he flew towards Jayden, going for an aerial attack, but Jayden jumped up and over him as Troy flew past.

Troy landed, the soles of his boots rubbing against the gravel beneath them, barely getting out of the way from one of his opponents sword slashes. Jayden managed to strike Troy in the shoulder, of which the latter leapt and landed on the other side of the field, not terribly long, but by a fair distance, in order to put up enough of a barrier in order for Troy to take even a single second of breath.

But damn! Was Jayden's fire always that fast?

Samurai Red had summoned his Fire Smasher, and he had sent flames toward Troy.

Megaforce Red closed his eyes, ready to take on the fire, but it never came.

_"Symbol Power: Protect!"_

And Troy opened his eyes, looking back up in time to see the flames being blocked by the shield the Samurai Rangers had made from the sidelines. Troy glanced over at the five.

"Payback for yesterday!" Kevin told him. Troy nodded, and reached into his belt, pulling out a very special card.

"Thanks, now we're even!" Troy called back. "But now it's time for you guys to really stay back, as this is the first time I've used this card."

The card had the Japanese Kanji for fire on it, and the caption read KaenTornado Card.

_"Fire Twist Card!" _Troy set the card on the dock of his Dragon Sword, as his entire body was surrounding by a whirlwind of flames, and he remembered Lauren's words.

_Lauren had written the fire kanji in the air, as Troy held out a blank card. "You ready?"_

_Troy nodded, and Lauren activated the symbol by flipping it._

_Fire erupted from the kanji as soon as it smacked against the barrier of the blank card. After seeing a few seconds of nothing but fire, the flames disappated, and Troy had his strength back. He turned the card toward him, which turned from blank to it being entitled KaenTornado._

Troy's grip on his sword clenched and he leapt up, and charged.

The tip of the Dragon Sword met the wall of the Fire Smasher.

_"In order to use the element of fire, one must have willpower stronger than fire itself. With your courage and my Symbol Power, there is a chance that Jayden can be saved."_

He would not give up, because that's the main thing Troy stood for on his team. His willpower was strong, and Gosei always put his courage to the test. This was no different.

_"Dynamic...Victory Charge!"_ Troy finally got a point against Jayden, his Sword cutting through the Fire Smasher and slashing through the red samurai's torso.

And the force from the flames and Troy's attack blew Jayden back, after a black mist erupted from his, turning his suit back to normal, and causing him to de-morph.

As soon as Jayden hit the ground, unconscious, his five teammates ran to him, as Troy's teammates gathered around their own leader, each and every one of them now de-morphed.

Emma and Gia's hands were on either one of Troy's shoulders.

"Good job, Troy," Emma said, kissing his cheek, to which he smiled. Gia merely nodded, as Noah and Jake watched the following with the Samurai unfold. The other three Mega Rangers turned to watch as well, not wanted to impose upon their moment.

Jayden woke up from the darkness he had been trapped in, and the first faces he woke up to... were his teammates, his best friends.

"Kevin..." His second-in-command, the one who was like a brother to him. Kevin nodded.

"Mia..." His sister, the one who had constantly teased him about his crush on Emily. Mia nodded.

"Mike..." His brother, the one who always kept him on his toes due to the hyper-ness. Mike nodded.

"Antonio..." His best friend, the one he had always known since he was seven years old. Antonio nodded.

And finally, "Emily..." His soulmate, the only girl he would ever love in his entire life. Emily tearfully nodded, each of them wearing a sincere and happy smile.

"You guys, I..." he could not continue. His guilt was sinking in, as he had not been lost to the things he was doing to them all. Besides, he had also been cut off by a giant group hug. It was warm, heartfelt, and Jayden really enjoyed it.

_They were finally all back together again._

Jayden, reluctantly, broke the hug, in order to address the younger team. Antonio and Emily helped him stand. "Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah...I'm sorry for what I've done. And thank you, Troy, for bringing me back, with Lauren's help, I presume, judging by the card you used."

Troy shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Protecting this planet is just what we were destined to do." He voiced Jayden's own words from three days prior, when they first met.

The Red Samurai smiled, catching this as well.

And Emily gave Troy a thankful look, which he caught, nodded, and his smile grew wider as the signal that he understood her thank you.

Robo Knight, as the Lion Header, flew down and landed beside them, morphing back into his robot form, holding Lightzord.

"Well done, Rangers, but we aren't done yet." He motioned to the beam of light still raging upward in the sky, and it finally, slowly, turned into a portal.

Troy turned to Jayden, the latter of whom knowing that this creation of this pathway was his fault. "So?" Troy caught Jayden's attention. "You guys ready to team-up for real?"

Jayden's answer was holding out his hand, as if waiting for a hand pile-up. Troy knew where he was getting at, so he placed his hand on top of Jayden's.

And then the others joined in, first Emma and Emily, then Noah and Kevin, Jake and Mike following, Gia and Mia after them, and finally Robo Knight placing his own metal hand on top of theirs'. LZ gently sat on top of Robo Knight's hand, ready for action as well.

"Let's go!" Was Jayden's command. It was short, but it was full of confidence, courage, and hope.

"Right!"

And they swung their hands up in the air, LZ flying again, beside Antonio, his boss.

They were ready for whatever came their way next.

Which was… _what_, exactly?

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? Here's a little preview for the next chapter:

**Part 6: **_"Unbreakable Bonds"_

"_This was their first team-up, and for the first time since they became Rangers, they all felt invincible. Nothing could hurt them now."_

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think will happen next, judging by the Part 6 preview?**

Also, the next chapter update will be accompanied by **Power Rangers: Samurai Legends**, which will be titled _**"Comebacks and Intermissions"**_, Chapter 1: _The Great Comeback_. It is a sequel to this story, as well as Top of the World, so look out for that.


	6. Part 6: Unbreakable Bonds

A/N: Hey, guys! Guess what! I'm not dead!

Here it is! Samurai Versus Megaforce, my own version, special, just like I promised. I would highly implore you guys read "Top of the World" first, as it will have some clues to that story in here, and this is basically a sequel to that story. But, I suppose you could read this by itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Those of you, who have followed along since Top of the world, thank you for reading and following me! It is highly appreciated. And those of you just joining us, welcome! We hope you enjoy your stay.

**Note:** _Did you know that the Samurai helped in the casting of the Mega Rangers? That and Alex Heartman and Azim Rizk are good friends in real life?_

Also, if you haven't noticed before, this story title is named after the song "New Divide," by Linkin Park.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_This was their first team-up, and for the first time since they became Rangers, they all felt invincible. Nothing could hurt them now."_

_**The Ultimate Team-Up: Samurai Versus Megaforce**_

**Top of the World ~ Sequel:** _And the Ashes Fell Like Snow_

**Part 6: Unbreakable Bonds**

_**August 26, 2014**_

**Hargrove County, Nomain's Field**

It wasn't quite a rampage that Vrandex was on, but Absorbator was still following him like a lovesick puppy. They both stopped when Troy and Jayden's voices both sounded out in unison.

"Stop right there!"

The two monsters turned to the cliff nearby, their heads stretched upwards so they could see who they were facing off against.

The Samurai and the Mega Rangers, both teams were standing side by side, in their usual formations, connected by the two pinks standing side by side.

"Oh, if it isn't the Power Rangers?" Vrandex replied. "Didn't quite get enough of your butt kicked, did you? You want some more?"

"If there's any butts that will be kicked," Gia said, cracking her knuckles, "it's yours."

"Good luck with that."

"You will fall, Vrandex, and this world will be protected," Troy stated, firmly, not phased at all by the enemy's insults.

"Vrandex," it was Kevin who spoke, "the many mistreatments of our leader and brother will not go unpunished and you will never be forgiven for making him go through all of that. We Samurai stick together until the end, and we take bonds and friendships very seriously. No one messes with the bond we all share and lives to tell about it."

"This time won't be any different," Mike added.

"If there was ever a right time to give up, Rangers," Absorbator began.

But Jayden abruptly cut him off. "Enough talk." He had his morpher ready to go.

"Moogers, Loogies! Rise!" Foot soldiers from both armies arose from the ground and from the ship they were held in. "Any last words, Rangers?" Vrandex asked.

"Yeah, just three," Troy said. _"It's Morphin' Time!"_

_"Go, Go, Samurai!"_

_"Go, Go, Megaforce!"_

A rainbow flash of light blinded the enemies for a second or two. When it faded, there stood the Power Rangers, both teams, in usual formation.

_"Ferocity of the Lion, Samurai Ranger Red!"_

_"Loyalty of the Dragon, Samurai Ranger Blue!"_

_"Grace of the Turle, Samurai Ranger Pink!"_

_"Strength of the Bear, Samurai Ranger Green!"_

_"Spirit of the Monkey, Samurai Ranger Yellow!"_

_"Creativity of the Squid, Samurai Ranger Gold!"_

_"Brightness of the Lantern, Lightzord!"_

_"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"_

The purpose of the role call was to state their names. They did so because they were proud to be Power Rangers, protectors of the Earth.

_"Fury of the Dragon, Megaforce Red!"_

_"Flames of the Pheonix, Megaforce Pink!"_

_"Venom of the Snake, Megaforce Black!"_

_"Claw of the Tiger, Megaforce Yellow!"_

_"Bite of the Shark, Megaforce Blue!"_

_"The Knight Fated to Purify the Planet, Robo Knight!"_

_"Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender!"_

"The _Power Rangers_ are _here_!"

Now that that was over, it was time to get down to business. Troy addressed to everyone. "Alright, guys. It's time to show what this team can do. We all have different strengths, which complement each others' weaknesses, and that's what makes the best team."

Jayden gave the order. Unlike Kevin's command earlier, his was firm, stating that he had the utmost faith in his team. They would succeed, because he trusted them.

That's what it meant to put your life in other people's hands.

"Let's go!"

Each according to their color or color combination, they all split up, ready to take the enemy down. Nothing could stand in their way.

Jayden and Troy charged together, both with their sword in hand. Troy later brought out his blaster, but Jayden didn't mind. If that was Troy's technique, that was fine by him.

_'We all have different strengths, which complement each others' weaknesses, and that's what makes the best team.'_

Robo Knight and Antonio, with Lightzord in hand, ambushed the Spitfangs that had also appeared.

_"Battle Disk: Scatter Shot!"_

After taking them out, Robo Knight came in and defeat them before they could blow up. As they did, Antonio turned to the robot, saying, "Hey! You stole my kills!"

By the river, their natural element, Kevin and Noah were fighting the foot soldiers. Noah performed a no-hands cartwheel into the shallow water, taking out ten Moogers and Loogies alike as he went. Kevin notices Noah's weapon, and he smiled.

"Noah!" He held up his Hydro Bow.

The other blue nodded in confirmation. "Right!"

_"Blue Sea Dynamic!"_

And both bows, different styles, unleashed a fury of blue energy arrows.

Mia grabbed Emma's hand, and the younger girl helped the Samurai swing around. Mia took out Moogers and Loogies with her feet as she did so. Emma placed her Twistornado card as Mia unleashed her Sky Fan.

_"Pink Sky Dynamic!"_

In the forest, Jake jumped between a narrow set of branches and threw Mike is Snake Axe. Mike threw the Black Ranger his Forest Spear.

_"Green/Black Land Dynamic!"_

Emily and Gia each rotated in a 180 degree angle, together creating a full circle, the Earth Slicer and the Tiger Mega Blaster giving it all they had.

_"Yellow Land Dynamic!"_

Emily caught her shuriken, Gia kneeling with her back to her, as the foot soldiers around blew up in an explosion that circled the two Yellows.

Vrandex, honestly, could not care any less about his minions. All he cared about right now was taking the two Reds out completely. Troy and Jayden had just stod in front of him, the foot soldiers they faced lying along the path they marched on, defeated, with both Reds ready to fight him.

"And now it's your turn, Vrandex!"

"Not likely!" Two other Vraks also appeaed. "Megaforce Red, you should recognize these two. These are my other forms. Attack!"

Absorbator met the four other Mega Rangers down below. "It's hopeless, Rangers. Any attack you throw my way, I can and will absorb."

"Well, then," Noah said. "Good thing we're not alone." The four Samurai landed and now stood in front of them. "We still have these guys. By working together, we can stop you, and we will. Jake, Emily, Gia, Mike, now!"

"No need to tell us twice!" Gia said.

_"Plant Power!"_

_"Rock Power!"_

Two land symbols appeared, one green and the other yellow, and flew towards Absorbator. When they hit him. Vines uprooted from the ground and tied the Nighlock down as a giant boulder, larger than any natural one, grew over his head and smashed down on top of him.

Gia and Mike bumped forearms, as Jake gave Emily a high five that really hurt.

"Oops, sorry!" Jake apologized as the other four stepped in.

"Now, it's our turn!" Mia said.

_"Wind Power!"_

_"Water Power!"_

A giant wave combined with a tornado to create a miniature hurricane.

When Absorbator recovered, finally, he growled and said, "Why, you...you'll pay!"

The four Samurai took out their special disks and the Mega Rangers brandished their special power-up cards. No words were needed for what they were going to do.

Troy ran to Jayden when the Samurai got knocked down. Vrandex readied an energy blast at the two. When the explosion disappated, there stood the two Reds, Troy in Ultra Mode and Jayden in Super Mode.

"What?"

Using super speed, the two Reds charged at Vrandex, destroying the two Vraks on the way. They parried and attacked in unison, and eventually Troy landed a hit, sending Vrandex up into the air. Jayden sent a fire wave to hit him.

_"Red Sky Dynamic!"_

Vrandex and Absorbator both landed right next to each other at the same time. The others, Antonio, in Super Mode as well, and Robo Knight included, joined their leaders in the final attack against the two.

"Ready?" Jayden asked his team, already knowing the answer. He had heard before a million times.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" He heard Mike say for them all.

_"Super Spin Sword: Six-Element Strike!"_

_"Ultra Swords: Megaforce Blast!"_

The two final strikes hit the two enemies with such intensity that it was hard not to feel bad for them. Absorbator said nothing, but Vrandex growled out.

"Foolish Samurai. Let me warn you now. You may have won this battle, but the war will never end. The Nighlock will rise again soon. I promise you that. Besides, if I'm going down...then I'm taking the human world with me!"

One wave of his hand had the Sanzu River water nearby steadily rising in a twister, straight towards the portal. Vrandex and Absorbator both exploded, their first lives ending in a matter of seconds, but the Sanzu twister kept rising.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked.

The Samurai turned to Jayden, as he said, "The Sealing Symbol."

"What?" Kevin asked. "Only Lauren knows it."

"That's true," Antonio added. "We can't do that."

But Jayden replied, "Yes, we can. With us in Super Legendary Mode, we already have the power to do it. We'll each create seperate parts of it, and then we'll combine it. It should work, seeing the way we are now."

The Samurai nodded.

Troy turned to his own team. "Use the Defense Cards!"

_"Defenstorm Card!"_ Troy and Emma readied their attacks.

_"Defenstone Card!"_ Jake and Gia did the same.

_"Defenstream Card!"_ As did Noah and Robo Knight.

_"Ultimate Gosei Shield: Activate!"_

_"Symbol Power: Shiba Seal!"_

The Sealing Symbol forced the water back down to the Earth as the Gosei Sheild closed the portal for good.

Seeing this, they all cheered, just as Vrandex and Absorbator revived into their second lives.

"Of course there's a second life," Jake mumbled. "Of course!"

"It's a standard Ranger cliche," Mike advised, brandishing his Bear Zord. "You get used to it."

_"Super Samurai Combination! Claw Armor Megazord, We Are United!"_

_"Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Ready!"_

The Samurai charged with the Mega Rangers, still morphed in Ultra Mode. Both zords parried and blocked, all while trying to land a hit. Just one.

But no matter what, they just could not get one hit. Vrandex sent an energy ball toward two Megazords.

The blast and the shockwave sent the Samurai flying out of their zords and onto the ground below, as well as Robo Knight, having been kicked out of the combination. The five Mega Rangers, in their original Megazord, were all that was left there.

And now Vrandex was taking advantage of their inability to get back up. Repeatedly slashing them across the shoulder, lightning cracked above and around the Rangers within the cockpit itself, further damaging the Megazord.

Jayden, alone, got back up. Slowly, but he got back up, ready to fight again.

"Don't give up, you guys!" He shouted to the Mega Rangers. "Together, we can all beat this creep! 'We all have different strengths, which complements each other's weaknesses, and that's what makes the best team'!"

Inside the cockpit, Noah growled, "He's right, you know."

"And he sounds just like you, Troy," Jake added.

"He does, doesn't he?" Troy quietly confirmed. "Mega Rangers! Let's go!" And the Gosei Great Megazord got up, slowly, but surely.

From their belts, a new card jumped up and appeared in front of them.

"Use these, Rangers," Gosei said. "It will be of great help to you."

"You heard him!"

_"Zords Combine!"_

Robo Knight involuntarily morphed into the Lion Header, picking up the six Samurai on his way to the Megazord.

_"Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Ready!"_

And the Samurai joined them in the cockpit, the Lion Header on the wall behind them.

"Woah, hey, guys," Jake greeted them.

Gosei's card just now gave them the ability to combine their zords and energies into one Megazord, to further increase their chances of winning.

"Why, you..." Vrandex said. "You Rangers will pay!"

_"Land Lance Attack!"_

The weapon the Megazord held shoved Vrandex back. The six Mega Rangers held up Blank Cards.

"Time to finish this once and for all," Troy stated, as the six Samurai each wrote their respective symbols out, which the blank cards absorbed, one for each Ranger of the same/corresponding color.

The cards were placed the respective morphers. As they charged up, all twelve Rangers faced and spoke to Vrandex for the final time.

"We, the Power Rangers, who know the true power of love and friendship, will never give up! Together, we will bring your reign of hate and evil to an end! _Symbol Power: Victory Charge_!"

And Vrandex's second life was ended, and Vrak himself defeated for good.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Hargrove County, Bus Station**

Now came the sad part.

The Samurai had to leave. They didn't want to, but they had to.

Lauren and Mentor Jii with them as well, Kevin turned to the other team. "Once again, I deeply apologize for any offenses I did to you."

"That's okay," Noah replied, calmly and content-fully. "You are forgiven. Just remember. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Emily was quiet up until this point. Noah's line just now stirred up emotions about a certain destiny of hers.

"You guys," she spoke to both teams, "earlier you asked about what I meant by 'I can't loose anyone else', right?" They nodded and she took a deep breath and continued, "And my response that time was that it was too long of a story to tell. My real reason for not confessing then was because of my fear of your reaction. Well, I'll tell you now. When I was born, Master Xandred chose me to be his Gem, his portal, the catalyst to his reawakening. When the team first formed, I hid it from the others. At first, it was because I thought they would kill me because of it, but as time went on, I really started to care for them, and so I hesitated in telling them, because I feared for their lives, not mine. I chose not to tell them because once they got involved, they were in and they couldn't get out, and it would be my fault if they got hurt or killed. Besides, I also lost my father when I was three, not to mention, my sister got poisoned because of me, my destiny." She stared into their eyes. "That's why..."

The others were quiet as she spoke, including Jayden, who was watching and listening with Troy from a near distance. Emily's destiny had always been a really touchy subject.

But the Yellow Samurai brightened the mood. "But they chose to get involved, because they worried about me. And when I fulfilled my destiny, and even before that, they all swore to find a way to save me." When she finished, her voice was quiet, "And they did. Not only that, but they stood by my side when my guilt sank in."

_'I don't have my sword. What can I do, you ask? Make the greatest sacrifice anyone can make, to lay down their own life for their friends.'_

_'As long as you're with us, Em, we're ready for anything.'_

"That's what real friends are like," Emily concluded. "No matter what, they'll force themselves to understand you." She turned to Troy. "Thank you, Troy, for saving Jayden, from all of us. You really are amazing, you know that?"

Troy lightly blushed as the bus pulled into the station. But he smiled at her.

"All of you guys are amazing," Antonio stated, picking up where Emily left off. "Especially you, Robo Knight."

This was the first time Robo Knight regretted having circuits and steel for a body.

He couldn't return the Gold Ranger's smile.

Instead, he waved, as the seven Samurai, plus their mentor, got on the bus. "Take care."

"You too! Bye!"

Watching the bus disappear into the just-started sunset, Emma quoted, "_'That's what real friends are like,' _huh? Emily's so lucky to have those guys as friends. It appears that all of them are almost like a family to each other."

"Aren't we the same way?"

Troy's smile complimented his final line before he led the team back to Hargrove County.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~V~E~R~S~U~S~M~E~G~A~F~O~R~C~E~

**Bus, Destination: Panorama City**

The eight were the only ones on the bus. The driver was just someone who didn't mind giving the guys a ride back to Panorama City. He left these people alone to their business.

Mike was sprawled out on the seat, taking a nap, in the middle of the bus.

Antonio and Lauren were on the other side, five seats ahead of him, having a really tired conversation, waiting to fall asleep on top of each other.

Mia and Kevin were viewing Mia's photos in the very front of the bus.

Mentor Jii was actually the one driving the thing. The bus driver had given Jii his pass, allowing them to go home without him, as the driver was dead tired.

In the very back of the bus, Jayden and Emily were sitting together, silent, just letting the moments pass. Neither one of them said anything, not wanting to ruin the moment.

This was the first time in at least a year that the two were able to touch each other and just enjoy each other's company. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and his head rested on top of hers. They weren't tired, just silent and just thinking.

But something had been eating at her all day. She finally figured out why Jayden had hesitated to attack her at the pier.

She had been watching over Troy then, who had just passed out.

"Jayden..." She was quiet, afraid that she really did ruin the moment.

"Yes?" His voice was the same volume, and he wasn't angry. He was gentle and somewhat hesitant, and she knew why.

He still felt guilty about what Vrandex made him do under the spell.

"None of us are mad at you," she replied. "What you were forced to do under the spell was none of your doing, or your will for that matter. So don't worry about that."

Above her, she felt him release a small smile.

"And...Troy is just a friend," she said slowly, glancing up into his blue eyes. "You know that, right?"

God, his eyes looked so beautiful in the light of this sunset...

As soon as he gently replied, "yeah, I know," she cut him off with a soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips.

He was surprised at first, but he leaned into it, before she broke it and whispered against his breath, "Dammit, I was so scared for you..."

His eyes widened slightly in mild shock, which then turned into even more guilt. "I'm so sorry, Em. I'm sorry I made you worry like that. I'll always love you, Em. Remember that."

"Like I'll ever forget. I'll always love you, too, Jay."

_The End…_

_**Continued in Comebacks and Intermissions…**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it?

Also, accompanied to this is Power Rangers: Samurai Legends, AKA "Comebacks and Intermissions." Chapter 1: The Great Comeback is already up. It is a sequel to this story, as well as Top of the World. Here's a little preview in case you're interested:

**Chapter 1: **_**The Great Comeback**_

"_2015…one year later, and it would be a year that no one would ever forget. Secrets and secret feelings are revealed, and the most deadly Nighlock are out to avenge their fallen Master."_


End file.
